Unidos Para Siempre
by ardalus
Summary: Juntos, en aquella playa, por primera vez Kakashi se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella en verdad. No solo es atraccion sino algo mas intenso y profundo, algo que los unira en mas de una forma esta noche y para siempre.


**Unidos para siempre**

**07-febrero-2011**

**Por: Ardalus**

—¡He! ¿Un paseo? ¡Claro! Estaré encantado de acompañarte.

El atardecer está cerca, es verano y la humedad de la lluvia de la tarde aún se siente en el ambiente. La temperatura es confortable y el arrullo de las olas hacen aun más especial este momento, como esculpido por los astros solo para nuestro disfrute personal.

El sol se oculta levemente en la lejanía, el mar dibuja su distorsionada imagen y la graba en sus aguas como si quisiera conservarla por siempre. Es un espectáculo maravilloso, pero no hay nadie que pueda disfrutarlo, nadie salvo nosotros dos: tu, Sakura, mi hermosa princesa de cabellos rosados; y yo, un viejo guerrero que sueña con poner fin a su soledad algún día.

Me parece increíble estar juntos en un lugar así, en un momento así, en una tranquilidad así. Sin amigos ni conocidos en la cercanía, sin misiones urgentes y sin peligros acechándonos. Es como un sueño que jamás pensé vivir, y mucho menos junto a alguien como tú, mi dulce Sakura.

No se cuando sucedió, siempre admire tu fuerza y determinación, admire tu entereza y pasión por tu trabajo, por tus amigos y por tu pueblo. Eres una kunoichi digna de admirar, y sin embargo… y sin embargo jamás pensé fijarme en ti de esta manera.

Tu belleza siempre paso desapercibida para mí, eras una chiquilla cuando te conocí, siempre pensé que serias mi estudiante, mi pequeña Sakura; pero hoy me doy cuenta que ya no eres una pequeña, sino una mujer, una de la cual siempre he estado cautivado sin saberlo.

Hoy, en la alberca del hotel, fue el primer día que te vi en bikini, una estupenda elección de tu parte, debo decirlo. Sin embargo hoy también fue el primer día en que descubrí que ya te conocía por completo, que te amaba y te deseaba con desesperación.

Cada minúscula fibra de tu delicada anatomía, cada hermoso poro de tu piel, cada suave curva de tu figura, todo milímetro de tu ser están grabados en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Hoy me di cuenta de ello, eres mi pasión oculta, eres esa chica con la que mi mente sueña cada noche y que hace palpitar mi corazón, eres esa sonrisa que alegra mi vida y ese estimulo que me obliga esforzarme cada día para seguir luchando por tu bienestar.

Konoha, amo ese lugar y a su gente, sin embargo, ellos ya no son el motivo de mi existencia, ellos ya no mueven mis músculos en cada batalla. Mi ser no lucha por proteger a ninguno de ellos, mi espíritu lucha por protegerte a ti, por estar a tu lado y por volverte a ver cada día para siempre.

Como pude no notarlo, cada día espero con ansia tu saludo y grabo en mi mente tu brillante sonrisa, en cada entrenamiento memorizo cada línea de tu figura y cada movimiento único de tu persona, y en cada batalla lucho con la única finalidad de protegerte, de mantenerte a salvo y de traerte conmigo de vuelta solo para disfrutar tu compañía una vez más.

Y hoy luces más radiante que nunca. Ya no vistes tu diminuto traje de baño, en su lugar usas un holgado vestido blanco que cubre perfectamente todo tu ser, pero que ante los traviesos rayos de luz, aun me permiten disfrutar de tu hermosa figura.

Caminamos por la playa sintiendo la arena bajo nuestros pies. Platicamos de múltiples cosas, te vez tan alegre, tan sonriente, que me resulta imposible quedar cautivado por tu sonrisa. Te vez feliz y continuas hablando sin cesar, yo asiento con la mirada a cada comentario tuyo, pero me resulta difícil seguir la conversación, mi mente esta en otras cosas. Mis pensamientos son tuyos por completo, pero me es imposible enfocarme en tus palabras cuando tu hermosura esta frente a mí, tan cerca, tan dulce, tan tierna.

De pronto el sol se marcha casi por completo, sus últimos rayos iluminan tu figura con intensidad, tu cuerpo es completamente mío para mi disfrute personal. Puedo ver tus delineadas piernas, tu pequeño vientre y tus suaves pechos, y es el vaivén de estos últimos lo que me cautiva por completo.

Continúas tu marcha, hablas sin cesar y ríes ignorando lo que sucede en mi mente; de pronto te detienes, silencias tu voz y siento tu mirada sobre mí. Con disimulo fijo mis ojos en los tuyos, es obvio, lo sabes, me atrapaste y seguro me odias.

Por un momento tu rostro muestra seriedad, yo me mantengo expectante pero consciente de mi falta. Te acercas, levantas tu mano y espero el inminente castigo…

Cierro los ojos, espero el golpe pero este nunca llega, por el contrario, siento la dulzura de tus labios sobre los míos; y siento la suavidad de tus manos rodeando mí rostro. Fue solo un instante pero para mí fue el momento más largo y hermoso de mi vida. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Tus labios se separan de los míos, tu mirada avergonzada me mira con temor, intentas decir algo pero tu voz se corta.

—Sakura… yo…

—¡TE AMO KAKASHI!

De pronto gritas con timidez, desvías la mirada y en silencio esperas mi respuesta. Es maravilloso, no puedo creerlo, yo siento lo mismo sin embargo… no se qué responder. Mil cosas giran en mi mente, soy mucho mayor y tú eres tan joven, aun tienes muchas cosas por vivir mientras que yo… bueno… yo simplemente no soy nada bueno para ti…

No quiero hacerlo, siempre he soñado con este momento, pero debo hacerlo, no puedo permitir que mis emociones dañen a nadie, y menos que te traigan una vida de infelicidad, mi dulce pequeña.

—Lo siento pero yo…

—¡No Kakashi! ¡No lo diga! Solo déjeme soñar con su respuesta.

Por un momento ambos quedamos en silencio, me miras con timidez y vergüenza, era obvio que hacías un esfuerzo para no llorar, no salir corriendo o desmayarte como Hinata. Sin embargo, al final me demostraste que esa admiración que siempre he tenido en ti permanecerá intacta hasta en los más difíciles momentos. Con fuerza y decisión, nuevamente atrapaste mis labios, esta vez por mucho más tiempo y con más intensidad.

Deseo luchar contra mis instintos, es mi deber como tu sensei, sin embargo mi fuerza sucumbe ante tu presencia. No deseo luchar más, no deseo alejarte de mí, no deseo hacerte sufrir y no lo hare siempre que me mantenga fiel a mis convicciones y emociones, así como tú lo haces en este momento.

Lo he decidido, así es como será, como escribiré mi camino ninja de hoy en adelante, junto a ti, a tu lado por siempre y frente a todo.

Mis labios corresponden a los tuyos con fuerza y cada beso es seguido de otro con mayor intensidad que él anterior. Pronto mis manos se encuentran bajo tus prendas, acariciando tu espalda con dulzura, dibujando cada contorno de tu piel y llegando a esas áreas que jamás imagine tener el placer de tocar.

La noche hizo presencia y la fuerza de nuestras caricias mantiene nuestros cuerpos unidos, de pronto yo tropiezo y caemos en la tibia arena. En el suelo me doy cuenta que tu hermoso vestido ya no se encuentra en su lugar, y tampoco tu sexy bikini, frente a mí solo está tu hermosa piel esperando mis labios.

Beso tu cuerpo con pasión y dulzura, disfrutando cada célula de tu ser, saboreando cada emoción que de ella emana y que me hace sentir plenamente vivo.

Finalmente el momento de unirnos por completo llega, no fue previsto pero es inevitable. Sin palabras, sin preámbulos, solo caricias apasionadas y en un instante… ya estoy dentro de tu ser, unidos por completo, apasionados, extasiados, un momento indescriptible que jamás podre olvidar.

Fue inesperado, fue casual, pero tan intenso, como solo puede serlo entre dos personas que se aman de verdad. Como dos amigos que se desean mutuamente con tal intensidad, que inevitablemente se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro, que no hay nadie más en el mundo, solo ellos y eso es todo lo que importa.

El amanecer llega por fin, el primer haz de luz ilumina nuestros rostros y despertamos sonrientes e incrédulos de lo sucedido. Sin embargo nuestros cuerpos desnudos y cubiertos de arena son prueba fehaciente de ello.

A lo lejos el sol de la mañana sale con fuerza, anuncia un nuevo día en el mundo y en nuestras vidas, un nuevo camino que cambiara por completo y para siempre nuestro futuro. Nos augura un buen destino que espero se cumpla, no, yo sé que así será.

En medio de estos pensamientos te abrazo con fuerza, siento cada parte de tu cálido cuerpo dibujarse sobre el mío. Te miro con dulzura y observo en tu rostro una mirada de duda e incredulidad, sonrío y te beso para confirmarte que esto no es un sueño:

—Si Sakura, yo también te amo.

En una playa solitaria nuestros cuerpos se fundieron y nuestros corazones se unieron para siempre. Eres todo para mí y luchare por estar a tu lado siempre.

Fin.


End file.
